Ginyu's race
The unnamed race of Captain Ginyu in his primary body. Other members of this race appear as enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (being palette swaps of Ginyu). In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Alien race. Overview Members of this race appear as humanoids, with Ginyu and other Frieza Force soldiers being of different color and with horns (in the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ manga it is shown that the shape of their horns varies - some have bull-like horns and some are hornless) and large veins on their heads. Their hands have very sharp and pointy finger nails. At some point in history, Frieza integrated members of this race into his Galactic Frieza Army. Ginyu's race blood seems to be blue as shown on Ginyu himself. In some scenes in Dragon Ball Z while Goku is in Ginyu's body, the latter's ears are shown to be Namekian-like pointy while in the rest of the time it is shown to be in the same shape as Earthling's ears. In the ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' manga there are a few soldiers who work under both Sorbet & the newly revived Frieza who seem to be part of Ginyu's race and are part of the 1000 soldiers the latter brought with him to Earth to take his revenge at the Dragon Team. It was suggested by Toyotarō that Obni of Universe 10 might be apart of this race. In Dragon Ball Fusions, a female member named Shorny is introduced and is a member of an all female alien team modelled after the Ginyu Force (with each member being a female counterpart of a Ginyu Force member), called the Doola Force though they are heroes. Like Ginyu, Shorny can swap bodies and her entire strategy is based around the Body Change and Body Change EX techniques. Shorny also admits to wanting to try and swap bodies with Captain Ginyu sometime. Known members of the race *'Captain Ginyu' – Mutant of this race, Frieza's best soldier, and leader of the Ginyu Force. * – A brown version of Captain Ginyu. He appears as an enemy after Ginyu's defeat in Super Saiya Densetsu; called "GUR" or "Nanoy" in English versions. He has a power level of 75,000. * – A golden version of Captain Ginyu. He appears as an enemy after Ginyu's defeat in Super Saiya Densetsu; called "Mekrol" in the English version. He has a power level of 105,000. *'Oniyu' – Ginyu's counterpart in Oh!! New Gadget Super Lovers. He is presumably a member of the race. *'Shorny' - A female member of the race, and Ginyu's female counterpart from Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Marmad' - A member of the race who shows of his well trained body, and lives by the principles of elegance. Appears in Fusions. *'Clone Captain Ginyu' - Mindless fast growing clones created by Android 21 in Dragon Ball FighterZ. *'Obni' (possibly) ;Partial Members *'New Cell' - A new version of Cell incorporating the original's essence with the cells of Captain Ginyu, Nappa, Frost, Cabba, and Shallot created by Dr. Gero for the Tournament of Time in Dragon Ball Legends. ;Fusions *Ginyuman (Captain Ginyu + Gohan; EX-Fusion) *Ginyuza (Captain Ginyu + Frieza; EX-Fusion) *Eclainy (Shorny + Eclain; EX-Fusion) *Kallorny (Shorny + Kallon; EX-Fusion) *Parmny (Shorny + Parm; EX-Fusion) Gallery Site Navigation References es:Raza de Ginyu Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army